Orgullo
by Anais99
Summary: Él tenía ahora dos bocas que alimentar


Declaimer: los personajes de gintama no me pertenecen si no a su respectivo autor.

**ORGULLO. **

Okita Sougo era muchas cosas: un sádico, arrogante, molesto, burlista, vago, despreocupado y entre muchos otros adjetivos más, pero lo que más contenía su – modestia aparte – excelente cuerpo era orgullo. El chico tenía hasta para vender y no se le agotaría nunca, pero desde que conoció a la inmigrante ilegal alias "estúpida china" se dio cuenta que había otra persona que podía competir con él en el tema en cuestión. Y es que cada vez que ellos se molían a golpes él se dio cuenta que la chica podía estar a su nivel cuando al tumbarlo – lo cual han sido pocas veces – nota la mirada arrogante de la bermellón por tenerlo sometido comiendo del suelo.

Él aprendió a leerla como si de un libro se tratase, no importaba que tanto quisiera ocultar ella él siempre terminaba arruinando su plan porque si hay algo que le daba placer era ver a la amanto echa una fiera y como dejaba todo lo que estuviera haciendo, sin importar si era importante para ella o no, para ir y tratar de partirle la cara con su puño de hierro. El pelear con ella era simplemente una adicción para él que ya incluso rayaba la obsesión, no podía creer como una persona generaba en él tanto sadismo, pero bueno, ella era casi tan sádica como él y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Oh sí, él ya se había confesado para su adentros porque en esos dos años que pasaron él reconoció que la inmigrante ilegal de la Yorozuya no era para nada fea, es más era bastante hermosa para la edad que tenía y a él se le hacía cierta ilusión cuando llegó a sus oídos que la madre de la chica fue una mujer realmente hermosa con un cuerpo de infarto, lo cual implicaba que su - autoproclamada por él- china sería una belleza con cuerpo escultural en unos cuantos años más. Y eso le inflaba el pecho de orgullo, solo que esta vez era distinto, porque ese sentimiento no era de superioridad y desprecio hacia el rival si no todo lo contrario, una felicidad tan grande y sincera cada vez que estaba a su lado y la veía luchar tan valiente y decidida, su futura mujer era el combo completo.

Ella era una persona totalmente blanca e inocente, claro está que esto lo ocultaba con su gran repertorio de vulgaridades, actitudes groseras y palabras hirientes, mayoritariamente dirigidas a él, pero bueno, en el fondo lo era. Sin embargo, él se enorgullecía de lo fuerte que era su China monstruo, la vio luchar codo a codo con los peores enemigos que él en sus escasos 19 años había conocido, se enteró de la paliza que le dio a su psicópata hermano con la ayuda de Danna, luchó contra Utsuro y esos cuervos a su lado y aunque él tembló ella no retrocedió y se lanzó con todo para defender a Gintoki y evitar que le rebanaran el cuello. Ella luchaba con y por los que amaba y él ciertamente esperaba estar dentro de esa lista tan reducida.

Se movía de manera ágil y delicada contrastando su fuerza bruta que llegaba a ser mortal, él lo sabe, no solo por verla luchando con el enemigo, sino porque lo vivió en carne propia una vez que quiso pasarse de listo y en una de sus tantas peleas se atrevió a robarle un beso rápido, lo último que recordó fue verla en shock y luego dejar caer en paraguas sobre su costilla derecha mandándolo derechito a una instancia en el hospital todo incluido. Lo peor de todo era que la muy perra nunca fue a visitarlo.

Pero él no se quedó con las ganas y se vengó de ella, la volvió a retar a un duelo e hicieron una apuesta, ella como siempre le pidió una ración de comida diaria por un año – maldita pozo sin fondo que era- pero él en cambio le pidió que, si la victoria era suya ella debía convertirse en su esposa, ¿o qué creían? ¿qué esa vez lo hizo para fastidiarla? Por supuesto que no, él quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para intentar descubrir si ella sentía, aunque fuera una pequeña porción de lo que él sentía y al ver que aún era muy niña lo pasó por alto. Pero ahora, a pesar de sus tiernos 16 años Kagura ya distinguía los tipos de amor y sabía perfectamente lo que era la atracción y aunque lo que el chihuahua corrupto le dijo la tomó por sorpresa no dudó en tomar ventaja de ello.

-Ohhh…pero que tenemos aquí. Así que el roba impostes calló redondito por la gran Kagura-sama- le dijo sonriendo de manera arrogante.

\- Se dice impuestos estúpida- le corrigió aburrido.

\- ¡El único estúpido aquí eres tú! - le dijo bastante molesta, qué se creía ese bastardo.

-Entonces China, ¿aceptas? ¿O es que eres demasiado cobarde y débil? - la picó de tal forma que sabía no iba a rechazarlo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y te romperé la cara de niña que tienes, yo jamás me casaría con un tipo con complejo de hermana mayor- Eso lo molestó, pero para vengarse de nuevo añadió una novedosa cláusula que sabía la haría ponerse como una fiera en su batalla.

-Oye gorila de montaña, como acabas de herir los sentimientos de este humilde policía añadiré una nueva regla. Si quedamos empatados tú y yo tendremos sexo duro con un hijo incluido- la cara que ella puso en ese momento no tenía precio, lástima que no pudo tomarle una foto para chantajearla después, pero se puso tan roja como su quipao y empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

-Q-Quién dice que quiero hacer esas cosas contigo! Maldito degenerado, le diré a Gin-chan- estaba tan indignada, ese perro del gobierno se estaba ganando la castración gratuita de su propia mano y ella con gusto se la daría.

Al final terminaron peleando y destrozando propiedad pública como nunca se había visto en Edo, pero lo pagarían con la tarjeta de Hijikata-san, después de todo él tenía que empezar a pensar ahora en ahorrar para mantener a dos pozos sin fondo. Su orgullo no podía ser más grande porque futura su esposa y su hijo son lo más perfecto que su hermana Mitsuba le había obsequiado desde el cielo.


End file.
